Dog Sitting The Royal
by NovaAce
Summary: Probably not the best of ideas- but how much harm can a tiny dog do? That's what Ryder and the Queen of Barkingburg thought of when they decided to allow Sweetie to stay in Adventure bay for more than a week while the Princess is away. Something tells the pups it's going to be an extraordinary long week. Chase x Sweetie content. Be warned.


"SHE WHAT?!" The members of the PAW Patrol would shout in surprise upon the news. But what news was there to be had exactly? This was being discussed in the Lookout Tower, the original six members of the Paw Patrol all gathered in front of Ryder with an unexpected guest at his side.

"Pups, please let me explain!" Ryder sighed in a bit of annoyance, scratching the back of his head nervously. He had to put the news in a way where he didn't offend or say anything to be rude. "Well, you see, the Princess of Barkingburg is actually taking a vacation, away to another kingdom, to meet other princesses, and the like. The castle is being watched over by the servants and assistants. But for the time being, she asked us to take watch after Sweetie for a week, starting tomorrow, before she gets back. She thinks she'll try and sneak off again like the last couple of times…" Ryder would shoot a nervous glance at Sweetie, who sat beside him, her toy Busby beside her.

"I resent that statement. I was simply… How do you say, exploring and got lost is all," she scoffed, turning her head away from the crew.

"Right then… That's why we're being assigned to watch over her until she returns. I hope you pups can try to show her around while you have spare time. Consider her a new friend if you will," Ryder chucked.

As to be expected, the pups shot each other glances. Marshall seemed to be the brightest, his same old goofy smile on his face as he glanced to the rest. Skye seemed to be nervous, as did Rocky, Zuma and Rubble. Chase seemed to be more conflicted than anything, than again, he and Sweetie had some rather unfortunate history as you would call it. Nevertheless, Chase was actually the one to walk up to the small white pup first. "Uh, hey Sweetie, how are you?" This seemed to spark a mostly positive outlook as the other pups would join him to say hi. Ryder would let out a sigh of relief.

"She's been stripped of most of her tools and gadgets, even the collar she's wearing at the moment is a PAW Patrol registered one, meaning no tools or gadgets, but she will be able to tune in whenever I call all of you, as well as the collar having a tracking chip. You can never be too safe I suppose," Ryder finished. "For the time being, Sweetie will sleep in the lobby, I've already set up a dog bed and the such there for her, so she'll be OK, hopefully. You pups have fun now, I'm gonna go grab some supplies from town," Ryder shot them his usual big smile and went down in the elevator.

Once Ryder was out of sight the others all circled around Sweetie- not the best start as Sweetie immediately rushed underneath Marshall and towards the slide, Busby following thanks to the small wheel under him. "Hey, this is not how a Queen should be welcomed! What's the matter with all of you!" She already seemed to be all bark and bite.

"Well we didn't exactly leave off on the best of terms after all…" Skye responded a near somber look on her face as she scoffed, facing away from Sweetie.

"I thought we were doing some initiation into the PAW Patrol?" Marshall responded, Rubble nodding with him. This issued a sigh from Rocky.

Though they were right. Time and time again, would they have to put up with Sweetie's shenanigans, catastrophe after catastrophe, and nobody had it worse than Chase, their first meeting resulting in Chase literally being framed and then placed in a cell. Yet again, Chase was acting the calmest out of all of the pups. He walked up, "sorry Sweetie." He followed by bowing in front of her, giving the others something to be confused about, even Sweetie herself was a tad confused. If anything she expected Chase to dislike her to a fair degree, yet by the looks of it he was treating her the nicest. She shot a nervous glance as she backed up.

"R-Right then, just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, surely even you numb skulls can understand that as well?" She huffed, backing up, but yelping as she accidentally found herself falling backwards down the slide, Busby following short after. The Pups all sighed. Skye, Chase and Marshall went after her.

* * *

Once they made it down onto ground level and outside they gasped as they found Sweetie face-planted on top of Skye's dog house, in a pose similar to Marshall's. The other glanced in dismay before Chase and Marshall walked over to help the small dog off the pink and white dog house. Sweetie would huff in embarrassment as Chase would carry her off. She jumped off of his back, "you didn't see that…"

"Y-Yeah sure, you're actually a lot lighter than you look." Chase chuckled, which issued a blush from Sweetie, swiftly followed by a bap from her paw to his snout. She yipped in anger, "watch your mouth y-you mutt! I'm going to bed!"

"But it's the middle of the day-"

"I-I don't care!" Sweetie stormed off to the lobby to her bed that Ryder set up. The pups all sighed.

"This is like some wild goose chase, everytime we track her down she's just gonna run off. How are we supposed to actually interact with her if she's shutting herself out to everyone… except Chase I guess?" Skye huffed. Marshall nodded, "yeah, she runs alot for a small dog, It's almost funny, the way she runs. Not to mention that little toy she has following her around everywhere. He looks like a chew toy, I wonder if she plays with him alot," Marshall went on, rambling about. Chase would shrug it off. "If we're lucky she won't give us a hard time, but just in case I'll keep my eyes on her, worst case scenario is she runs off and caused mischief on my watch," Chase sighed, letting out a quiet whimper.

"If you're sure about it, I'll do my best to keep a watchful eye over her as well. I think it should be easier for me, we're both girls after all, just don't stress too much, got it?" Skye shot Chase a warm smile, causing his face to go red. Chase nodded quickly and turned away. "G-Got it, thanks Skye!" Chase responded with a slightly loud tone, which at first warranted a confused glance from Skye and Marshall but a few seconds later Chase simply padded away. Skye and Marshall glanced at each other in confusion but soon went on with their day.

"So do you think that Sweetie is one of those Tsundere things?" Asked Marshall.

"Oh definitely." Skye responded with a smirk.

* * *

Hours went by, no word from Sweetie or any of the pups for that matter. Chase would find himself using his spy gear, using a camera to watch Sweetie, but she didn't actually move or go anywhere. She stayed laying down in her dog bed, occasionally hugging Busby close and rolling around within the bed. Nobody had really gone up to speak with her, as well they probably knew she would blow them off anyways. However when time came for the Pups to head to bed, everyone managed to find their way to sleep, all except Chase and Sweetie. Chase let out a sigh, putting away his spy gear, trusting that Sweetie would stay out for the night as she did all day. He walked into his pup house, gently hugging Officer Bear to his flank. One more hour went by, the moon was out, and Chase couldn't even begin to fall asleep. He let out a frustrated growl in annoyance, just before he could do much more he heard the Lookout's automatic doors open. He gasped and did his best to try and look as if he'd fallen asleep, but he would peak an eye open to see who had just activated the door sensor. To his dismay, it was Sweetie, who was glancing over the bridge to Adventure Bay. Chase frowned, it turned out she couldn't be trusted. Though with time he realized she wasn't actually running off. He was more surprised by the fact that suddenly she began to make her way to his pup-house. He gasped and closed his eyes.

Sweetie stopped in front of Chase, glancing over at him. She sighed, "I can't believe that I'm doing this… you're such a dumb mutt…" She groaned as she suddenly made her way just next to the large pup. Chase flinched, he could feel Sweetie press against his flank, what was she doing in his pup house? "Your fur is all messy, and you're definitely not very smooth either… yet…" Sweetie let out a groan as she dropped, laying next to Chase and pressing her flank to his. "I need this… If that human didn't take my other collar, I could just use that night light but, I guess you'll have to do… I'll leave before he wakes up…" Sweetie finally stopped speaking to herself and would sigh, nuzzling into his fur, despite the previous rather rude statements towards him earlier, she seeked out his warmth and comfort. Chase was beet red, finally peaking an eye open to find Sweetie laying at his side. From what he could assume, she was actually afraid of the dark, and her previous pup-tag had a nightlight within it. It came off as adorable and surprising. His tail began to wag without him even realizing it. Once she was confirmed to have fallen asleep, Chase would do his best to stand up, but failed, gasping as he spied her tail wrapped around his, and pulling away would likely cause her to wake up as well. He had no choice but to stay with her that night, but then again he found it a bit soothing. He really hasn't slept in with anyone before that moment, quite possibly beside a few sleepovers or events, but she was so close. It warranted him to stay, not for her sake but for his as well.

* * *

In the end, Chase got no sleep, but it was a magical night nonetheless. Sun rose up over the horizon and Chase hadn't slept a blink, it felt he was her royal guard and his mission was to protect her from the creatures of the night. Sweetie would wake up soon as well, the Sun shining brightly in her eyes. She let out a quiet yawn, and stretched out. She gasped, realizing she was still next to Chase, quickly getting up on instinct. She wasn't able to run out though, looking back she realized her tail had subconsciously wrapped around his, creating a tight bond. Her face lit up like a tomato and she fixed her tail, rushing out and into the lobby, leaving Chase. However, Chase smiled brightly, and would finally get some rest for himself, curling up with Officer Bear. Needless to say he felt as if he completed his mission and could finally get some rest.

He was able to sleep for a good few hours before breakfast time came around. While it was a quiet breakfast, the pups all lined up and eating away at their favorite types of dog treats, Sweetie would eat next to him, eating as well. He would shoot her a smile, and Sweetie would scoff, turning away, "d-don't smile at me… servant… Hmph!" *She didn't follow up, only continuing to eat her treats. Chase snickered and went to eating his treats as well.

~~ DAY 1 ~~


End file.
